Forgotten Planet
by Cececat
Summary: Years after the Denton Affair Magenta and Riff Raff get in one too many arguments... and she goes back to Earth with their young daughter Miranda. In the years following this return Magenta blackmails Brad and Dr Scott into virtual slavery. All is going well for Magenta and Miranda until a familiar starship crashes into the nearby forest. (Please Read & Review!)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_**

* * *

 **A/N: This is based on _The Tempest_ by William Shakespeare in a number of ways. I just saw the STC Free For All production of that play. For some reason it gave me this idea of Magenta getting in an argument with Riff Raff and going back to Earth with their young daughter. So... Magenta is this story's version of Prospero. But Riff never tried. I suppose what I'm trying to say is that it's inspired by _The Tempest_ but not too similar. Sort of like _Forbidden Planet_ (hence the title).**

 **Sorry if this story's out of character or just plain bad. I'm not that good at this stuff... at least _these_ days.**

* * *

It was a perfectly ordinary day in the Morbius household. 16-year-old Miranda had just finished eating a lovely breakfast cooked by the servant Brad. Her mother, Magenta, was in the study designing another project. Various machines around the house clicked and gears turned everywhere. Never was the house silent. No, always abuzz with life.

Miranda placed her plate in the dishwasher and watched as it was carefully cleaned. Having a mother who invented all sorts of mad things was indeed useful. While Miranda gazed at the thing that was cleaning the ceramic plate she couldn't help but marvel at how lucky she'd been. Lucky to be the daughter of such an inventor!

" _Think_ of the devil," Miranda muttered, as Magenta entered the room.

There was a solemn look upon Magenta's face. "Today's an important day, child. There was a storm last night – surely you noticed – and you know how storms make me think of a time and place we've tried to forget. Anyway, I've decided to explain everything about who we are."

Miranda rolled her eyes. "You've _said_ that, you've often _begun_ to explain… are you planning to actually tell me everything?"

Such a statement may sound a bit rude when spoken by a girl to her mother. It's because the relationship between those women wasn't exactly like that. Despite the fact that Magenta had (16 years previously) spent far too much time in a hospital room giving birth to Miranda, they behaved like two good friends of the same age. Equals. This simple relationship kept them from arguing too much. They only had each other to be family, friend, or foe. It was best to just have the former two and lack the latter.

"I swear to explain. So please be quiet. Now… do you remember anything before we moved here twelve years ago?"

Eagerly, Miranda nodded. "A bald man, and a variety of oddly dressed people. The bald man cared for me dearly… which I've said to you before. Is he my Father?"

Now Magenta seemed sad. A strange darkness clouded her green eyes and her lips no longer smiled. "Yes. Though I'll get to that later. The story begins here on Earth. My then-employer, Prince Frank of Transsexual, lived _here_ in this very forest. Whilst dwelling in a castle-ship not unlike ours he partied all night, fucked locals, and built a creature. The last of those was the final straw. After being forced to help with that morally dubious science project we'd had it. So, after a very strange night, we killed him and the creature. Then we returned to our home planet with his groupie Columbia in tow. Three earthlings – Brad Majors, Janet Weiss, and Dr. Scott – were involved. You know them, of course.

"After that we returned home. By then I'd become something akin to a queen. My beloved brother Riff Raff was a king, having killed the only other heir anyone really liked. Your father was also a king… surely you realize that they – my brother and your father – happen to be the same person. In most parts of the universe incest is a terrible crime. Though our people are less upset by it, there still _are_ issues with inbreeding. You inherited a few of the nastier traits that run in the family. With the money we had, and the influence, we managed to fix or prevent such issues early on. Surely you don't even remember that.

"After years of peace I began to argue with my brother. Fighting over silly things… no doubt thanks to the stress of raising a young child – not that I blame you – _and_ trying to govern a planet-wide monarchy at the same time. Eventually I'd had enough and left. Never did he send ships after me! I've long since given up on him."

Magenta then laughed a bitter, stark laugh. "There! Now you know it all."

Before, Miranda had known mere fragments of all that. Now she knew far more of her past and as a result was even more curious. Though her mother clearly didn't want to say much more.

The servant Brad chose that unlucky moment to enter the room. He wore plain khaki trousers, a button-down, a dark blue tie, Clark Kent glasses, and a faked expression of confidence. That was his usual appearance. Like some sort of idealized 1950s-style father, Miranda sometimes thought. Though he never really acted as a father figure to Miranda. Since he was a servant she didn't get much social interaction with him. Magenta had trained Miranda to order Brad – and other servants – around. This didn't seem wrong to Miranda at that point in time.

After a moment of awkward silence, Magenta cleared her throat.

"Why don't you go read something, Miranda, while I talk to Brad?" she said.

Without really bothering to ask _why_ , Miranda did so. She didn't want to be in the presence of her oddly upset mother any longer. It was unsettling to hear Magenta speak in such a fearful manner, her words lacking in the usual humor. Miranda left… very worried.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_**

 **A/N: This chapter explains why Magenta's somewhat out of character. It also gives a bit more backstory. By the way... Lord Klaatu De'Lordy, Barada De'Lordy, and young Nikto De'Lordy are named after a quote from _The Day the Earth Stood Still_ ("Gort! Klaatu Barada Nikto"). Barada is the 'evil' De'Lordy from _ROTOQ_**

* * *

"What is it?" Magenta asked, staring at Brad.

He chuckled. "There're some people in the forest. Quite a number in fact, and-"

"You know I already know that," she growled. "What do you _really_ want?"

Now an expression of fear appeared on his face. Though his 'Master' Magenta had never done him any harm he still feared her. At the same time, somehow, he loved her. Perhaps it was just Stockholm Syndrome… but he was very faithful for someone in that position.

"I wanted to ask about Janet," Brad explained.

Every month he did this. Every _single_ month he'd one day begin asking about his fiancé. Soon after arriving on Earth Magenta had gotten Janet committed to a mental hospital – which was actually rather easy – and made Brad something of a slave via blackmail. Dr. Scott also had a fate similar to Brad's but he was far less useful so she called on him very rarely.

To keep him happy, Magenta gave him the impression she'd one day get Janet back and free them both. Though she never stated it outright so Brad couldn't claim she'd told him she'd free Janet. All this manipulation made her feel like the terrible man she'd once been forced to serve… though she avoided thinking about that.

"She's doing well enough," Magenta said with faked cheer. "Though I don't know how soon she can return home. Would you please do a favor for me? Perhaps something to get your mind off Janet?"

"What do you need?" Brad asked, knowing he couldn't refuse.

"Go separate the people in the forest. Use my traps to disorient them. Just make a mess. Also, sabotage their ship if possible," she told him.

"Right."

And so, he left the room. Once the sound of his footsteps had faded the only thing Magenta heard was the whirring and clicking of her inventions. They were like her diary, they were _art_. This house of stage magic tools and trickster's machinery was her life. Her darkest thoughts manifesting in the form of strange inventions. All of it had meaning that only she knew. Symbolism so complex, so personal that not even Miranda could understand it. Perhaps Riff could… but he was gone.

That was half the reason she invented those mad things. She missed her scientist brother – who probably thought her dead – and built things just as he'd once built a creature. The main difference between such projects was that she'd designed willingly and that fiend they'd once worked for had forced him to work.

Another thing induced by being away from him was all the talking. To fill the empty silence she spoke as much as possible. It seemed better than yearning to hear his voice every time she conversed with someone. Anyway, she was Master of this house. Her job was to order everyone about and that required a more talkative manner. Before she'd been rather quiet and hiding in her brother's shadow for safety's sake. Now she had little to fear and he was _gone_.

Well, not really. This ship that had crashed in the forest during the previous night's not-so-natural thunderstorm gave her _some_ hope. She'd picked it up on her radar scanner. Knowing it would land near Denton – for that was considered one of the best places to land, since it's inhabitants lacked imaginations and therefore weren't able to believe in aliens – she caused it to crash in the forest. Laser beams were far from hard to build for anyone who'd trained in the Transylvanian army (as she once had).

She'd shot down a ship that was her brother's in the hope of… what? This was something new. Taking some sort of revenge on him. Perhaps observing his behavior through that elaborate security camera system – Magenta really did 'see all' – then deciding what to do. A test, to see if he was still the wonderful man she'd loved. Rushing to reunite with him might result in disappointment. For once she had power, so why not use it? A maze of tests for he and his companions would be clever indeed. Though it would also require the help of a certain Dr. Everett Scott.

"Good thing his office is here," she muttered.

She'd done that intentionally. It made things easier to have him living nearby. Yes, he could still do his usual work as science teacher. The forest was not far from Denton and it's high school. Though it was summer at this point and he spent virtually all his time in that nice study. This castle may've been a cage for Brad and Dr Scott – but it was a lovely cage indeed.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in the forest_ …

King Riff Raff, a young Earthling woman called Columbia, Lord Klaatu De'Lordy, and Klaatu's brother Barada were all standing in the middle of a wild maze of trees. Each tree looked nearly the same to them – especially in the slight darkness. They'd somehow lost their way to the wrecked ship by only wandering for a few minutes. Nobody was pleased by this, but Klaatu and Columbia tried to _seem_ cheery. Both were by nature optimistic.

"What an odd place this is!" Klaatu said, smiling.

"Very odd," his brother agreed. "All I want to know is how the _hell_ are we going to leave?"

Not far from there, though far enough that neither party could find each other, a young man named Nikto was wandering aimlessly. He was the son of Klaatu and less cheerful than his father. Now that it seemed all the others were dead he was in a particularly bad mood. This was clear from the expression upon his not unattractive face. Miranda, who happened to be watching on the security monitors, felt terribly sorry. Though she knew not why he was in the forest or who he happened to be she decided that she _must_ meet him. He did happen to be the only young man she'd ever met. Brad was old enough to be her father and. So – even though Nikto was average in looks for a man his age – he seemed wonderfully attractive to Miranda.

This was, according to Miranda, love at first sight.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Rocky Horror Picture Show._ Or the drinking song sung by the cook, which is from _LotR_**

 **A/N: On a perfectly unrelated note... when one posts a fanfic there's this thing that tells you what country the person/computer reading the story is from. I often wonder who these people actually are. Is someone all the way in Finland reading my stories? What to people in Finland do? Do they sing the Finland song from _Monty Python_? Though as far as I know there aren't any Finlanders reading this. A British person is reading this, though. Perhaps I shall reference _Doctor Who_ or something!**

* * *

Soon enough, Magenta found her daughter staring at the live footage of Nikto wandering in confusion. She cleared her throat to alert the girl of her presence.

"What are you doing?" Magenta asked, crossing her arms.

"Isn't he dreamy!" Miranda exclaimed.

Magenta sighed wearily. "Answer the question…"

"I was looking at this young man. It seems he's gotten lost in our forest somehow. May I go help him?"

For a while Magenta contemplated this. There seemed no harm in letting, and it would keep them both out of the way for some time.

"If you'd like," she finally said.

Gleefully, Miranda ran off to find him. She knew the way to where he'd been wandering. So excited was she that she failed to notice her mother switching the screens from camera to camera until she found four other people...

Riff Raff, the De'Lordy brothers, and Columbia were hopelessly lost. They wandered aimlessly through the forest, while Magenta and Dr. Scott watched them from inside the house on the elaborate security camera system. Magenta found this both funny and saddening. She could see her brother and his friends, but she couldn't interact in any way with them. It took all her self-control not to run off after them.

Soon enough the four sat down on the ground. It was awfully muddy, so Barada quickly stood up to avoid ruining his clothes. Everyone else was too tired to care much.

"You're an Earthling, Columbia. Can you explain where we are?" Barada said, eventually.

She rolled her eyes. "I haven't been here in about two decades. How should I be able to do anything to help? I'm just as clueless as you!"

Nobody spoke for a moment. They just sat (or, in Barada's case, stood) there in dull silence. This wasn't a good day for anyone – especially Klaatu. It was he who first spoke, when he remembered something very important:

"Where do you think my son is?"

Nobody knew how to answer this. Before, they hadn't bothered thinking about the rest of the crew. There were many more people than these four. Though from the tone of Klaatu's voice he'd clearly figured that his son had died.

Columbia smiled at the poor man. "I'm sure he's alright! Nothing happened to us, so why should something happen to him? The cook, the Jester, and others are also missing. Perhaps they're all together! Maybe Nikto is having fun with all of them…"

"Or he might've been eaten by some fearsome Earth-beast," Barada said nastily.

"There aren't any beasts here – assuming this is the US, like you all claimed before the engines went all fizzily. Squirrels or raccoons or bears – they're all fearful of people and mostly harmless – are the worst you'll meet,"

Klaatu raised an eyebrow. " _Mostly_ harmless?"

Cheerfully, Columbia nodded. "Of course. Bears might hurt you if you bother them though I think your son is smarter than that. The cook might not be…"

"Stupid old Mr. Starka would probably try to kiss the bear or something. He'll be killed very quickly if he even went _near_ something dangerous," Barada muttered.

"Unless he offered it something to drink," Columbia pointed out. "You know, I hear Earth-beasts like alcohol. Hey! I've gone native! Calling animals from my ex-home 'Earth-beasts'. What madness shall happen next?"

"We shall be eaten by bears," Klaatu replied solemnly.

* * *

Contrary to what those four thought, Starka the Cook and the Jester Trinculo were both perfectly safe. Both were wandering around purposelessly very near each other. Also near them happened to be Brad. He'd decided he needed a walk. Alas, he'd gotten caught in one of traps and had managed to get dunked in wretched green paint. This stuff had ruined his clothes. Thinking he wouldn't run into anyone, he hadn't bothered to change. What bad luck that poor man had.

"Who are you?" Trinculo asked. "An Earth-beast?"

In the dim lighting Brad did look sort of beast-like. And he blended in with the trees thanks to the paint. He was so very surprised by Trinculo's presence that he didn't reply. Instead he just stood there, still dripping paint.

"A dumb Earth-beast!" Trinculo cried.

"You're an alien, like my boss," Brad said, dully. "I don't really like aliens."

Trinculo beamed. "And you're a _not_ dumb Earth-beast! So nice to know you can speak. How do you do?"

Though his paint-stained Clark Kent glasses Brad glared at the jester. This person was dressed quite oddly and looked a bit insane, though was for some reason treating Brad like something subhuman. That didn't seem right.

It was then that they heard a slurred, drunken song being sung from somewhere not far away: " _To the bottle I go… to heal my heart and drown my woe! Rain may fall and wind my bloooow but there still be… many miles to gooooooo_!"

"That's Starka the cook, Earth-beast," Trinculo whispered. "He has been drinking again. He is, currently, drinking. We might be forced to hear many wretched drinking songs about the moon, women, and other not-so-bad things. And I thought I'd lost him!"

Brad, on the other hand, though he'd lost his mind. Drunken cooks and beasts! Being locked up in that terrible madhouse with Janet seemed a better situation than being semi-lost in a dark forest, covered in green paint, and being referred to as 'Earth-beast'. Especially since a man who looked like a cross between Frank and the Joker was the one calling him 'Earth-beast'. This was not a good day.

* * *

 **A/N: So... Magenta is Prospero, Brad is Caliban, Janet is loosely Sycorax, Dr. Scott is Ariel, Columbia is Gonzalo, and Riff Raff is 'evil' Antonio. Ye Gods! I suppose many are much nicer than their apparent _Tempest_ counterparts. **

**Please Review!**


End file.
